1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency escape systems utilizing a ballistic gas fired device wherein a hot ballistically generated gas is delivered from a remote source directly to an explosive energy transfer device incorporated in the escape system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An explosive device utilized in escape systems and principally applicable to aircraft installations is represented in Schimmel U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,127 of June 20, 1967 in which the explosive devices are mounted in an angular relation so that the transfer of energy is affected in only one direction. A more recent disclosure is found in Klein et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,739 of Apr. 5, 1983 which is directed to a firing mechanism for detonating a plurality of percussion primers by delivering explosive energy through a shielded mild detonating cord. A still more recent disclosure is found in Schimmel U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,682 of Jan. 3, 1984 which relates to a one-way explosive transfer assembly wherein initiating energy is delivered by a sheilded mild detonating cord and is transferred in only one direction to an output shielded mild detonating cord.
The prior art is also exhibited by energy conversion devices in which ballistic gas input is directed against a piston element held in position by a shear pin which must be sheared off to release the piston carrying a firing pin for striking a primer which, in turn, transfers the energy to an output which may be either a rocket motor or a shielded mild detonating cord.
The problem with the prior art devices resides in the expense involved in making the several individual parts which go into a finished assembly and also in the possibility that the assembly of the parts could result in defective elements and especially the primer devices which are present. There is also the problem of obtaining reliability which is very important when devices of this type are incorporated in emergency aircraft escape systems.